1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a construction system, such as a toy building block system for recreation and creative expression, and/or making costume jewelry and craft items; a teaching aid for demonstrating mathematical concepts and inter-relationships, for experimenting with principles of structural engineering, for display architectural design, and/or for showing the structure of chemical bonds; and a tool for developing spatial and linear reasoning skills. More particularly, the present invention relates to a construction system with members that dynamically couple and pivot for building dynamic constructions.
2. The Background Art
Many different types of toy building systems have been developed. Most of these systems, however, are limited to rigid constructions, or have limited movement. For example, most blocks allow two separate blocks to be physically connected using an interference fit between a protrusion of one block and an indentation of the other. Most blocks accomplish the connection in a stacking relationship, while other types have been developed which permit other relationships. Most often, the connections between the blocks are rigid, or the two connected blocks do not move with respect to one another. Some systems provide a pivotal coupling which allows two blocks to be pivotally coupled together, and pivot with respect to one another, but typically only in one plane.
Such toy building block systems are typically directed towards and appeal to boys. These systems incorporate male themes, and utilize rectangular members, which are believed to have more appeal to boys. Because these building systems are a good tool for developing spatial reasoning, it is believed that the lack of appeal of typical building systems to girls explains in part why girls typically score lower on spatial-reasoning aptitude tests.
In addition, such toy building block systems are typically configured only for recreational purposes, and are ill suited for other uses. For example, such systems rarely are useful for explaining mathematical principles, demonstrating engineering principles, architectural design, or chemical bonds. Furthermore such systems are typically ill suited for artistic creative expression in the areas of craft items, custom jewelry, and the like.
It is generally considered that the learning and teaching process is facilitated by visualization, or the ability of the teacher to show and demonstrate what is being taught, and the ability of the student to perceive. Furthermore, it is generally considered that the learning process is facilitated by hands-on experience. Students seem more interested in, and better able to understand, matters which they can visualize and touch. Therefore, there is a continuing desire to develop new visual aids and hands-on experiences to aid in teaching.
Mathematics is one example of a field which may benefit from the use of visual, hands-on learning. Many mathematical functions, principles and relationships may have visual representations, or may be capable of physical demonstration. For example, geometric shapes and trigonometric functions can be physically constructed. In addition, many mathematical concepts are inter-related, but such inter-relationships may be difficult to comprehend. For example, trigonometric functions can be represented both on a unit circle and a Cartesian or rectangular coordinate system, although the relationship between the two may be elusive.
It is desirable to provide a system which would allow students to physically construct various mathematical concepts to enhance the student's understanding of those concepts. In addition, it is desirable to provide such a system which would allow students to manipulate the physical constructions to enhance understanding of the relationships between concepts.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a construction system capable of forming dynamic connections. It would also be advantageous to develop such a construction system capable of forming dynamic constructions which are easily manipulated. It would also be advantageous to develop a construction system that would appeal to both boys and girls. It would also be advantageous to develop such a construction system capable of being utilized to demonstrate various concepts, such as mathematics, and capable of being utilized to demonstrate the inter-relationships between various concepts. It would also be advantageous to develop a construction system capable of demonstrating engineering principles, architectural design, or chemical bonds. It would also be advantageous to develop a construction system capable of encouraging artistic creative expression.